


La seleccion

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Adaptation, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, F/M, olicity au
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7178621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity Smoak no tiene lo necesrio para ser una princesa, es más ella nunca a soñado con ser una, pero todo cambiara cuando entre el la selección y conozca al príncipe Oliver. </p>
<p>Olicity AU- adaptación de la saga la selección</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la imagen del Fic...  
> http://seriescinefangirl.tumblr.com/post/145809189289/nuevo-fan-ficque-emoci%C3%B3n

  
El mundo estaba dividido entre los que eran importantes y los que no eran tan importantes, es decir entre quienes éramos reemplazables y los que no.

Yo Felicity Smoak, hija de Noah Smoak y Donna Smoak, era algo así como un genio en computación y por tener esas cualidades podría haber vivido en una clase numero 3 o tal vez un numero 2, si hubiese sido alguien importante. Pero todo cambió cuando mi padre y mi madre decidieron hacer lo impensable, tener relaciones sexuales sin haberse casado, si ese fue su error, tan mínimo que nadie podría darse cuenta, pero unos meses después cuando mi madre mostró las primeras señales de estar gestando un bebé las autoridades de la Las Vegas decidieron deshonrar a los dos y bajarlos de categoría, fueron degradados a un numero 5, así que no ya no podían ver a sus familias, ni recibir su ayuda o pedirla, eran algo así como unos parias.

Mi padres empezaron a trabajar en lo que saliera para gente de su numero, meseras en los casinos donde se distraían los de la Elite, los números uno y los números dos. Arreglando aparatos eléctricos o cualquier otro trabajó que estuviera en su nivel.

Cuando tenia tres años, mis padres fueron bendecidos con un segundo hijo, bueno aunque eso no se podía llamar bendición, era falta de anticonceptivos, ya que solo quienes estaban en un numero 1 o 2, hasta tal vez un 3 tenían acceso a estos, una vez estuviesen casados. Mi hermano Roy era un chico listo, inteligente pero no en mi nivel, de ojos verdes y cabello oscuro. Dos años después de mi hermano llego una hermosa niña Cindy, al igual que mi hermano era una chica inteligente, tal y como todos los Smoak, Cindy también tenia uno lindos ojos verdes y nuestro característico cabello oscuro, casi un negro como el cielo en la noche, ella a diferencias de Roy y mía siempre tuvo el apodo de Sin.

Yo bueno era un cuento aparte, mis ojos no eran como los de mis hermanos, heredados de mis abuelos paternos, los míos eran como los de mis dos padres mezclados, eran un color azul grisáceo y mi pelo era como mi madre, rubio y muy largo.

Todos íbamos a la escuela, era lo único gratuito e igualitario para todos los números, mis hermanos tenían problemas para ir bien sus grados, yo en cambio a mi corta edad de 15 años estaba en mi último año de escuela y ayudaba a papá en sus trabajos de reparación.

Lo que ganábamos no era suficiente para tener lujos, a duras penas nos daba para subsistir y no morir de hambre, hay veces en que pensaba que estábamos mal, pero luego veía los numero 6,7 y 8....definitivamente no estábamos mal, tenia todo lo que necesitábamos.

En especial yo, si tenia todo lo que necesitaba, estaba terminando mi escuela y estaba enamorada de Raimond, bueno Ray. El era demasiado especial, al igual que mis padres, los suyo fueron expulsados, pero a diferencia mía, el era el tercer hijo, sus hermanos se habían casado con otros 6, si él era un seis, así que nuestro amor era algo prohibido, casi nunca ....es decir nunca la mujer podía casarse con alguien inferior a ella, siempre era al contrario, así que si me lo preguntas no creo que hubiese esperanza para nosotros.

Y porque existía esta locura, bueno o yo lo sentía así, si hablamos cronológicamente con la historia de la tierra estamos sobre el año 3997, pero de acuerdo a la historia creada por el Rey Malcom I y su Thomas I, estamos en el año 100 de nuestra era, antes éramos conocidos como Estados Unidos ahora somos el Reino de Starling, uno de los más nuevos y más vulnerables ante los demás reinos y países.

 


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1**

Ese día había empezado como todos los días, mamá gritaba desde el primer piso de nuestra casa para que todos los levantáramos y nos arregláramos para ir a la escuela. La rutina era muy sencilla teníamos cinco minutos de baño cada uno, escogíamos las mismas ropas grises y viejas, y los mismos libros viejos que pasaban de mis manos a las de mis hermanos.

“Roy, Sin....muévanse que se les está haciendo tarde” mi madre gritaba como sin nadie la estuviera oyendo.

“Mujer todo él vecindario se ha enterado que nuestros hijos son malos para madrugar y por ende no conseguirán nunca un buen trabajo” la risa de mi padre sonaba desde su taller.

Mis padres tenían este ritual todas las mañanas, era su forma de celebrar que a pesar de todo éramos una familia, éramos felices, sin importar lo precaria de nuestra situación económica.

Antes de que ella lanzara sus gritos contra mí, baje lo mas pronto al primer pisó, estábamos en nuestros últimos días de escuela y en mi caso a unos días de completar la educación básica; en nuestro mundo si quería adquirir mayor conocimiento debía ser de la élite.

Cuando llegue al comedor estaba nuestro sencillo desayuno, un pan con café, era lo más barato que podíamos darnos el placer de comprar. Mis hermanos bajaron a toda carrera, casi estrellándose el uno con el otro.

A lo lejos escuchabas las pisadas de papá, si eso quería decir que había adelantado suficiente trabajó por el día de hoy y eso quería decir suficiente dinero para hoy comer por el día de hoy. Todos tomamos nuestro desayunó de la manera más silenciosa posibles, esa era nuestra forma de desayunar, tan distinta a nuestra forma de cenar, ruidosa, cada uno contando los acontecimientos del día, y yo esperando por verlo a él.

Él era el motivo por lo que soportaba día a día, ahorrando cada centavo que ganaba en los trabajos que tenía luego de salir de la escuela y con los extras que ayudaba a papá, Ray era mi motor, sabia que lo nuestro era una locura, pero realmente lo amaba.

Saliendo del trance de pensar en él, termine mi desayuno y junto a mis hermanos salimos rumbo a la escuela, mi última semana fuera de la realidad y mi últimos días para cumplir 16, si ese mágico numero que representaba unos pasos hacia la libertad de intentar estar con Ray. Caminando lo más rápido que podíamos Roy y Sin siempre iban adelante mío e involuntariamente los dejaba hacerlo para que en el camino justo cuando pasábamos por una de las tiendas donde los 2 y 3 que vivían en nuestro pueblo compraban su ropa, Ray y yo nos viéramos.

“Hola cariño” era su típico saludo.

“Hola hermoso” sacando de mi mochila, las sobras del pan de mi desayuno y dándoselas. “Tenemos que hacer esto rápido antes que mis hermanos se den cuenta”

“Jajajajajaja”. Ray se reía de mi cara de preocupación por que nos viéramos, como si no pudiéramos intercambiar palabras, si el tal vez era un seis, pero mi familia conocía a la suya.

“Ray tengo que irme o si no llegaré tarde, nos vemos esta noche” enseguida salí corriendo tratando de alcanzar a Roy y Sin, cuando devolví la vista hacia donde lo había dejado, vi sus cansados ojos negros y su hermosa sonrisa, como lo quería.

Ese día en la escuela paso tan rápido que no sentí la diferencia desde el momento en que deje a Ray en la calle y en el momento que salí en búsqueda de mis hermanos; esa había sido mi rutina todos estos años y ante los últimos días para graduarme, no iban a cambiar eso.

Los tres llegamos a casa, mis padres como todos los días estaban en sus respectivos trabajos, por lo que yo era la encargada de preparar la comida que tomaríamos todos en la noche, tal vez yo no era la mejor cocinera, pero al parecer lo suficiente para que mis padres y hermanos disfrutarán una comida decente cada noche. Eran casi las cinco de la tarde cuando mi papá y mi mamá llegaron a casa, era habitual que él siempre la recogiera a ella; era como su ritual antes de volver a la locura que era nuestra cena, era ese momento para ellos dos solos.

Mientras ellos se cambiaban sus ropas de trabajo y se ponían las pijamas un poco desgastadas por el uso y el tiempo, mis hermanos terminaban sus deberes en nuestra sala de estar, que aparte de una mesa de madera vieja y un sofá un poco dañado, tenia un televisor y una vieja biblioteca con unos cuantos libros de lectura de la antigua civilización, algo raro que alguien de nuestra categoría los tuviera, pero ellos fueron el único tesoro que mi papá pudo traer de su antigua vida.

“Ok jóvenes hora de cenar, así que dejen sus deberes de lado y arréglense para comer” desde la cocina escuchaba la voz de papá llamando a mis hermanos, mientras yo iba sirviendo en los cinco platos que existían en mi casa y comenzaba a llevarlos a la mesa, cuando había colocado el último plato, ya mi madre había bajado y junto a mis hermanos y mi padre; se unían a mi para comer.

Todos comimos lo más rápido posible, el servicio de energía eléctrica solo duraba para los cinco y números mas bajos solo hasta las siete, salvo los días que había el Starling Central, era las noticias del reino y era mandato que todos lo vieran, gústenos o no,es mas hasta los ochos buscaban cualquier lugar donde se lo permitieran ver. Ese lunes, como era costumbre había una nueva edición, así que cuando todos habíamos terminado de comer y Roy había dejado la cocina en orden, nos dispusimos todos a ver las noticias.

Y como cada edición, los primeros 15 minutos fue sobre las noticias sobre los avances en el frente de guerra que se venía sosteniendo contra Nueva Asia dada por parte por el mismísimo rey, si nuestro país era manejado por una familia real en cabeza del Rey Robert Queen, su agraciado rostro no dejaba de salir ni un momento de nuestra pantalla hasta que el mismo rey llamo al frente a su hijo el príncipe, quien secundaba a su padre en todo lo que el afirmaba, hasta que el locutor del show hizo una pregunta que cambiaría la vida de todos en nuestro país.

“Principe Oliver, estamos cerca a su cumpleaños número veintiuno, hay alguna forma en que vaya a celebrar el mismo” el hombre acerco el micrófono a la cara del príncipe, tal vez no era mi tipo, pero innegable que era muy simpático.

“Si Max, creo que acudiendo a la tradición que este pueblo tiene y sirviendo a ellos como es mi deber, al final de está semana los encargados del palacio iniciaran el proceso de la Selección......vamos a buscar a la futura princesa de Starling a mi futura esposa”

Después de esas palabras las cámaras enfocaron a la familia real en pleno y luego quedo en negro devolviéndonos a nuestra realidad, inmediatamente mi madre y yo fuimos hacia la cocina buscamos las velas, ya que sabíamos que en unos minutos la energía seria cortada y todo el mundo que conocíamos quedaría en completa oscuridad. Mi madre estaba en un silencio que no esperaba, ella era muy entusiasta con todo lo de la familia real y que no reaccionara como loca después de que mencionara la selección, me parecía algo sospechoso. Así que tome la iniciativa.

“Mamá puedo preguntar algo” mi voz sonaba con algo de inocencia.

“Claro mi cielo, que quieres preguntar”

“Esta famosa selección como es, en realidad el príncipe va a casarse con una total desconocida”

“Si, Felicity ese es su deber con el reino, al final de la selección no será una total desconocida, ya que ella tendrá que vivir en la mansión junto con las demás concursantes e interactuar con el príncipe”

No sabia que responder, mi madre siempre había amado todo lo relacionado con los reyes, era lo único que conocía y tal vez era lo que ella había soñado para ella cuando era joven, haber participado en la selección.

Así que no dudé mucho y pregunté “Así fue que el Rey eligió a su esposa”

“Si nena, así fue, cuando hubo la convocatoria para la selección muchas de mis amigas se inscribieron y vi algunas en la televisión, yo estaba tan enamorada de tu padre que no hice ni siquiera él intentó, mi madre no me presionó y tal vez ahora es cuando me arrepiento de que ella no lo hubiera hecho”.

“Acaso no amas a papá”, eso fue lo único que se cruzó por mi cabeza. Mi madre me lanzo una mirada matadora.

“Claro que lo amo, siempre lo amaré, pero cuando vas madurando vas entendiendo que cada cosa tiene su tiempo, y tal vez yo solo tenia 17 años y esa hubiese sido una gran experiencia que vivir”

“Así que si te preguntó, a ti te gustaría que participará”

“Claro que me gustaría que participarás, sabes que a las participantes les pagan una mesada para ayuda de sus familias y te imaginas que llegaras a quedar, esa plata nos vendría bastante bien, nos ayudaría para los momentos difíciles de finales de año”

Aunque no sabia que responderle, por mi mente pasó rabia al principio, era yo solo una mercancía que mi madre está dispuesta a canjear por unos centavos y el entrenamiento de la gente. Pero si lo pensaba bien, ese dinero nos caería bastante bien, lo que mi mamá y mi papá ganaban no era mucho, apenas daba para comer, si le llegara a ser seleccionada ese dinero le daría un respiró a ellos y tal vez hasta unos detalles en navidad a mis hermanos.

“Realmente no me gustaría participar y tal vez no lo haga”

Salí corriendo a mi habitación, dejándola sola en la cocina sin poder responderme nada, no ya había dejado que las normas de mi país eligiera lo que debía ser y cómo debía vivir, no iba dejar que también decidiera con quien iba a ser feliz.

  
Entre en mi habitación y la cerré con seguro, al menos eso tenía, me cambié lo más rápido posible y deje sobre la mesa unas cuantas sobras de la comida, solo debía esperar su señal, solo unos minutos después la luz de todos lados se apagó y unos instantes después vi la pequeña y tenue luz que salía de la casa del árbol, enseguida me coloqué mis zapatos y tome las sobras, y me dirigí hacia allí.

Baje delicadamente por la pared, a través de la enredadera llegando a nuestro pequeño patio, corrí lo más rápido posible y trepe por los peldaños del árbol, cuando ingrese por el pequeño acceso lo vi a él.

“Hola hermosa”

Ray, si como no podía amarlo, a pesar de llevar sus ropas de trabajo sucias y realmente viejas, su cabello negro y sus ojos almendrados me habían cautivado desde que lo había conocido cuándo su madre limpiaba una vez nuestra casa. Su número, los seis, eran las personas encargadas de servir, de trabajar en los oficios del hogar, eran los sirvientes de los números altos.

“Traje lo que logre salvar del apetito de Roy, ese chico come más de lo que pesa”

“Eso es suficiente”

Sin más lo tomo y lo comió, yo sabia que las sobras que le daba aveces era lo único que tal vez había comido en el día, lo que ganaba era para el sustento de sus hermanos menores, entre su madre y él sostenían la casa, cuando eras uno de nuestros números, si te casabas solo tenías para sostener a tu nueva familia, por lo que sus hermanos no podían ayudarlos mucho.

Eso era lo que mas me gustaba de él, además que su cerebro funcionaba como el mío, aveces pensaba que tal vez éramos familiares muy lejanos.

“Hoy estas mas hermosa que siempre”

“Y tu mas caballeroso y seductor que siempre, te amo Ray y estoy contando los días para estar contigo”

“Yo también cariño”

Inmediatamente me tomo entre sus brazos y de una manera mágica sus labios se juntaron con los míos, sus besos en espectaculares, tímidamente con su lengua empezó abrir mis labios, pidiendo mi permiso para que nuestras lenguas jugarán mágicamente entre nuestras bocas, lentamente me recostó contra el suelo, yo abrir mis piernas para permitirle acomodarse obre mi y tener ese pequeño momento de placer.

Cuando empecé a sentir su miembro mas firme sobre mí, decidí que era hora de parar, era mejor que las cosas no pasan más allá que ese intercambios de besos.

“Ray creo que es hora de terminar”

“Eres una aguafiestas....sabes que podemos seguir jugando más” sus ojos se veían tam hermosos Y brillantes en ese momento.

“Si lo se pero, sabes que debemos tener cuidado, no solo por mis padres, si por lo que nos puede pasar si nos descubren”

“Lo se Felicity....pero ahora con lo de la selección tendremos un poco de espacio, sabes que la gente estará distraída”

“Sabes, mi madre le gustaría que yo participara, pero sabes cual es mi posición sobre la familia real y la élite”

“Mi madre también quiere que Anna y Patty participen” el me miro con sus grandes ojos oscuros y casi como si tratara evitar que explotara sus palabras dejaron sus labios y sentí que me hirieron en ese momento. “Felicity deberías participar, deberías intentarlo por que no quiero que cuando estés conmigo te preguntes que hubiese sido si participaras en la selección, no quiero que te arrepientas después, quiero que vivas lo que tengas que vivir”

Cuando la última de sus palabras dejo su boca, no sabia si sentirme traicionada o decepcionada de que la única persona en la confiaba ciegamente me dijera esto.

“Esta muy tarde y es mejor que te vayas, así ninguno de los dos va a tener ningún problema”

Me puse de pie, tome la bolsa donde había llevado la comida y apague la vela, lentamente baje por lo escalones y corrí hacia mi venta, cuando llegue a la seguridad de mi cuarto, me metí dentro de mi cama, tratando de dejar de lado las palabras de Ray y las de mi madre, no pensaba inscribirme, no tenia la intención de inscribirme.

Pronto cai totalmente dormida.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
